


No Passion

by Br3ath31nn0ut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Br3ath31nn0ut/pseuds/Br3ath31nn0ut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story of who made Dean stop dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Passion

Dean has been working at the Roadhouse for a while now and there are some damn nosey people. They always want to have conversations with him. Some dopey, drunk girls try to flirt with him. It is as if they think they can trick him into some shackles and love them forever in a few conversations. Dean likes women but he knows all that come in the Roadhouse and they had track records for being crazy. His last girlfriend, a regular customer, wasn't the reason he stopped dating people at the Roadhouse but she was the reason he stopped dating period. She was a fiery redhead that was dancing on the bar. He had to lead her off it and he liked her spark. Anna was her name. The only thing that seemed off was her eyes. They looked so old, too old for someone in there twenty's. It looked funny on a vibrant, young person and gave her a look of something ethereal.

She was nice for a month, a pretty good amount of time for him. Anna didn't ask about his family so he didn't have to make anything up. Their relationship was mostly physical and that was all kinds of incredible. Anna did things that would make dominatrix's jealous. All this sex led to some cuddling, Dean was a cuddlier but wouldn't admit to it, and some light conversation would go on. They liked similar bands and she was cool with his job. It was smooth sailing but one of the issues was that Dean wasn't passionate about her. Not saying the sex wasn't passionate but the emotion he was supposed to be feeling wasn't there.

And she turned out to be the one that believed in one-month anniversary celebrations. She was pissed when he didn't plan anything and threw the present, a watch, in his face. She cooled down a bit later but she was so scary when she was angry and just thinking about it scared Dean. It was as if she could rip him apart without even much force, burn his body, and eat the ashes. This might be him just trying to find an out of the relationship.

He was paranoid about people. He was afraid of people hurting him, more mentally and emotionally, than physically and she just psyched him out. That was most of the reason he enjoyed their relationship because emotions weren't really involved. They talked about their likes and dislikes but he never thought through their relationship, 'this is the woman I will marry'. She just wanted to have someone romantic and someone who remember every little celebration. Anna tried the small talk to open him up but he never did give himself to her. The situation that caused his epiphany was what Dean needed. Dean had to break up with her. Thankfully, she wasn't one of those crazy girls that destroy cars so his Impala stayed gorgeous. He wouldn't know what to do if the Impala was hurt. That was the only thing he was passionate about, mostly because dad gave it to him on the last birthday the whole family were together and alive.

Dean just knew he was never going to find anyone that he can be passionate with and actually want to do all the mushy stuff with. Anna was close but he didn't feel enough. Being a bartender sure as hell won't lead him to settling done with some girl. Maybe he will try flirting again but not on any regulars, Ellen would kill him if they starting losing the regulars.


End file.
